Glee-full Monty
by weirdwriter13
Summary: With all funding being pulled from Glee Club, the guys come up with a daring way to save the club...the Full Monty!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finn stared blankly down at Mr. Schuester's desk. His eyes briefly scanned over various ungraded papers, pens and an eclectic collection of cds. It seemed like just yesterday when he would be staring at this desk when Mr. Schuester would give him a lecture about how he should be a role model by at least trying to learn Spanish or the basic choreography. Finn briefly wished he could go back to that time or at least that things could stay the same. "Finn, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked as he stared across the desk at Finn with a concerned look in his eye.

Finn blinked his eyes and snapped out of his daze. "This can't be happening Mr. Schue. This has got to be a mistake".

Mr. Schue sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm afraid not, Finn. Principal Sylvester finally managed to convince the school board that performing arts were a waste of time and resources. So they decided that starting next year the Glee club will lose all of its funding."

"Well, what does that mean exactly?" Finn asked "I mean this can't be the end of Glee club."

"I'm afraid it might be" Mr. Schue said "Without funding we can't compete because we can't afford the transportation to competitions, we can't afford costumes or any set designs. We might not even be able meet and sing songs to each other because we have to pay the piano guy, instrument maintenance and for microphone rentals. I mean that's at least $3,500 a year.

"But this is insane! they can't do that. Not after all the trophies and titles we won." Finn's voice began to shake with anger and rise to an uncomfortably loud volume.

"Look Finn" Mr. Schue sighed "I don't like it any more than you do but I'm not sure if we have any more options left, it's too much money for us to raise with a benefit."

Finn's anger slowly shifted from Sue and the school board to Mr. Schue who looked as if he was exhausted and on the verge of giving up. He spoke slowly trying to be diplomatic and hide his annoyance with his former teacher "Mr. Schue, I don't want to be rude but shouldn't you be giving me some inspiring speech on how to get through this instead of just sulking and giving up…"

Mr. Schue opened his mouth "Look Finn…You are absolutely right. I should be doing something. It's just I have been putting out these fires for four years now and I just don't know what I can do. I have my job, Emma, glee's end of the year performance and now this. It's all too much…I just want to focus on making the end of the year as best as I can for all of the members because that's the only thing we can do."

Finn stared blankly at Mr. Schue. He had never seen him like this before, so tired and defeated. After years of him mentoring Finn, Finn couldn't bear to see him so defeated. "Mr. Schue" Finn said as he rose out of his chair "I don't know how but I'm going to find a way to fix this and don't even bothering telling me no because I can do this." Finn quickly hustled his way out of the class room partly so that Mr. Schue couldn't tell him to not try and partly so Mr. Schue couldn't see that Finn was tearing up.

It was just a few minutes before midnight, and Finn, Puck and Mike were all silently sitting on the bleachers overlooking their old football field. With the summer almost here, Mike and Puck had headed back home to see Sam, Tina and Blaine before they graduated. It was supposed to be a time of celebration before a great summer but once Finn had told them the depressing news the mood took a somber turn. Somehow this seemed like the only appropriate place to go. Originally, they had just wanted to come here to reminisce about their high school "glory days" and recount stories about how they met and the trophies they won but eventually they ran out of stories and now were just sitting there drinking Bud Lights. It was the end of an era, not just for them but for everyone, and there was nothing left to say.

Puck tilted back his head and finished the last sip of his bottle before tossing it aside. "This is bullshit!" Puck exclaimed breaking the silence. Mike sleepily nodded and swayed slightly. He had only been drunk once or twice before in his life, but at a moment like this he needed to take the tension away.

Finn raised his hand and gently patted Puck on the back. "I know, bud. It really sucks"

"Sue is pure evil" Mike chimed in, his face scrunched up with contempt for the principal.

"Easy tiger" Puck said letting out a slight laugh. He took a brief breath before continuing "Well, I suppose we had a good run. I mean we won nationals, had some kickass performances and we all will still be…"

"A family" Finn finished with a sad little nod. Mike too began to nod at that remark. All three of them fell into silence once again. Finn's anger and determination had slowly ebbed away and had begun to be replaced by sadness, he was beginning to see why Mr. Schue had looked so depressed and helpless. A few minutes later, the sound of feet clamoring up the bleachers broke the silence and snapped the three guys out of their mental daze. Finn made a half-hearted effort to hide their beer bottles in case whoever coming up the stairs was a policeman or a security guard before seeing a head of flowing blonde hair on top of a muscled body. Sam stepped forward of the darkness, waved, gasped "Hello" and began to inhale loudly. It looked like he had been running all over town looking for them.

"Hey" Mike and Puck said, although they looked too depressed to muster up any real excitement for Sam.

"It's good to see you" Finn nodded at him, although he too was unable to conjure up a sincere smile. "Not that I'm sad to see you, but what are you doing here so late?"

Sam took a final loud breath before saying "Well Mr. Schuester told all of us the bad news and I had to find you guys and Burt told me you were probably here and I've been running all around the school trying to find you guys."

"Well congrats you found us" Puck said in a bitter sarcastic tone. Sam looked at him confusedly.

"Come on guys, you have to let me in on the plan" Sam blurted out.

"What?" Mike asked, who looked as if he only had a loose grasp on what was going on around you.

" You know" Sam continued with a little more pizazz in his voice as he caught his breath "The plan, Whatever scheme you guys have to save glee."

Mike and Puck hung their heads down low, leaving Finn to answer. "There is no plan" Finn said in a quiet tone barely above a whisper.

Sam looked as if this words had genuinely hurt him. "So you are just going to give up?" He angrily asked.

Puck began to sit up, angry at being accused of being a flake. "Well there isn't exactly a lot we can do. Sue isn't going to change her mind and the glee club has never been able to raise that kind of dough before" he shot back.

"You guys are supposed to be role models" Sam said, letting his big mouth run "and you guys are just quitting when we need you the most. What kind of a legacy is that?"

"Look, if we had an option we would do that" Finn said trying to keep the two muscled up guys calm.

"Yeah, I don't see you coming up with any ideas" Puck muttered, still hotheadedly.

"Actually I do have an idea on how to raise the money" Sam tentatively paused "but it can only work if you all agree to it"

Mike immediately perked up, "Go on shoot" he said looking excited and hopeful for the first time all night.

"Good!" Sam said before taking a deep breath, more out nerves than genuine exhaustion "Because it's called the full monty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The full monty? What is that?" Mike asked nervously, although he had a sneaking suspicion of what it was.

"You know, the full monty" Sam said looking at their faces for the reaction "like where a bunch of guys dance on stage, take off all their clothes and women will pay to tip them." The three guys nervously all glanced at each other. Mike gulped at the thought of showing off his body, Puck felt nervous about dancing in front of a crowd and poor Finn looked mortified at both of those prospects.

Puck was the first of them to speak "Look, now I'm the first to say that Noah Puckerman and his body are the eighth natural wonder of this world but I can't imagine we can raise that much money by stripping."

"That's the brilliant part of it" Sam said, eager to convince them "we totally can. I saw a rotary club do it and they raised $2,500 and they were a bunch of gross old guys. Imagine what us young and buffed up guys could do." Puck let out a soft whistle.

"Now when you say take of our clothes. Do you mean to our underwear or…" Mike asked hesitantly.

"It's got to be full pickle, that's the big draw" Sam said but quickly added "Trust me, it's not that bad. Just thinking of it as dancing without any props not even undies." After a moment of awkward silence Sam continued his pitch "Look guys I know this seems extreme but Glee club needs us and this might be our only chance to save it. We need to do something." He looked pleadingly at the three former glee clubbers.

"Screw it! I'm in" Puck exclaimed as he stood up and Sam silently fist pumped. "I've been dying for a little lady attention anyway. I might as well make some money of it." Puck and Sam both turned their attention to Finn, whose face had drained of all color as he stared at his feet avoiding their gaze. He tried to clear his head, he thought he would do anything to save glee but just the thought of being on stage without his shirt gave him anxiety but with even less? Finn could barely imagine that without wanting to lie down.

"I'll do it." Mike blurted out, shocking everybody.

"Okay, I think Mike has had a little too much" Puck laughed.

"No…well maybe" Mike said as he stood up "but I'm serious about this. Glee gave me the courage to follow my dream of a dancing career. It's only right I use my dancing to return the favor." Puck and Sam patted him on the back rowdily.

"So that just leaves Finn" Sam said nervously biting his big lip waiting for an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Puck snorted derisively "of course, my bro Finn is in it. He is as a big badass as anyone."

"I just don't know if I can" Finn said softly, still looking down at his shoes that were pressed against the silver metal bleaches.

"You can't be quitting on us now" Puck said as he looked down at Finn, literally and figuratively.

"I'm not quitting. It's just that this is crazy. There are plenty of other things we can do to get the money" Finn said defensively.

"You know that's not true" Puck shot back "You're just chickening out on us."

Finn opened his mouth to say something but luckily Sam jumped in "Look I know this sounds out there but we don't need an answer right now. Just take a night and think about it."

Finn closed his mouth, nodded and looked down at his feet since he couldn't stand the others' disappointed glares at him. Sam, Puck and Mike all muttered goodbyes before leaving for Sam to drive them all home. Soon Finn was alone staring at the field. He buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Yet again he felt the pressure coming down on his shoulders, sometimes it all felt so unfair. That he always had to be the leader, the quarterback but this just seemed like the one thing he could never do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beads of water shot down onto Finn's face and cascaded over his closed eyes. He usually found showers to be so relaxing, something about the alone time and all that steam really helped to clear his head but today proved to be a major exception to that idea. Now that his first college year had ended with mediocre grades, he had moved back into his parent's basements for a few weeks before he would try and find a summer job and apartment. It was all supposed to be fun and relaxing but ever since last night, all Finn could think about was the Glee club predicament and the look of disappointment on Puck's face when he didn't volunteer for the Full Monty.

Finn let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his wet hair, mostly out frustration and only partly to ensure all the shampoo was out of his hair. He had always felt a certain pressure to be the leader. Not that he ever asked for it or even wanted it. It just kind of happened whether he was in football or in Glee people looked at him expecting him to make the tough calls, give some motivational speech or be the foundation for everyone else to stand on. Even if he didn't want to be a leader in the first place once people actual depended on him, Finn never felt like he could let them down but wasn't that what he was doing now? Finn turned the metal dial on the bathroom wall and the showerhead stopped spraying water onto him. Without Glee then all those kids would lose their creative outlet and for many of them, their one place of acceptance at school. This thought ran through Finn's head as he grabbed his towel and rubbed his face and hair with it. He owed so much to Glee, it had given him so much confidence and tons of friends. Finn dried off his arms and chest, he thought that he would have done anything for Glee but he couldn't bring himself to even imagine doing this. Finn normally could hang with all the tough and cool guys, but he always had a weak spot when it came to his body image. Santana had mocked his undefined stomach for years and when he had to go into his boxers for the Rocky Horror Picture Show he nearly had a neurotic breakdown. Finn ran the towel down his legs soaking up all the remaining moisture. Every time he felt that surge of leadership building up inside of him, he felt a stronger surge of anxiety at the thought of hundreds of strangers, or potentially worse friends, laughing at his naked body. The only thing Finn could compare it to was sitting down and going to stand up to find out his legs had fallen asleep.

Finn stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel firmly around his waist. He opened the bathroom door, letting the built up steam spill out into the basement. Finn walked through his old/current bedroom to grab some clothes when he saw his phone on his bed light up. Finn hesitated mid stride, his outstretched hand was literally inches from his dresser but then again he already was feeling guilty about ignoring his phone since he had gotten home. So he hitched up his towel and snatched his phone off his bed. Sure enough he had one missed call from Puck and five unread texts.

Puck 12:48 AM: Way to wimp out on us

Puck 12:49 AM: You better sleep on this Hudson! I'd look like an idiot being the only non-dancer on a stage next to Mike and Sam.

Sam 12:59 AM: Hey, hope you made it home okay. Let me know if you want to talk.

Mike 8:30 AM: How are you feeling? I've been sick all morning…

Puck 8:59 AM: So what's it going to be?

Finn let out a deep exhale. He had hoped he wouldn't be bombarded with these kinds of messages but he probably should have expected it. Finn groaned and dropped his phone so that it fell back to its resting place on his sloppily made bed. He turned around and began slowly pacing back and forth across his bedroom lost in thought. Out of the corner of his eyes, Finn saw a reflection of himself across the room. Finn looked at himself in the floor length mirror Kurt had instilled so that he could check and make sure his outfits were pristine every day. Finn slowly walked over towards the mirror, as his reflection appeared to do the same. Now only a few feet away from the mirror, Finn stared at his doe-eyed self. He stood there blankly and slowly began breaking his looks down piece by piece. His normally styled hair was messy, his lanky arms hang dumbly by his sides and his stomach lacked the tight definition the other guys were packing. Finn couldn't help but feeling frustration over the whole situation, he had wanted to do a little benefit concert but everyone else had shut him down and demanded he get his cock out for a bunch of strangers. Now he was the bad guy for saying no like any sane person would do. Finn stood there still naked, except for his damp towel that was draped loosely on his waist. He was going over every way this strip show would be a disaster. He slowly brought his hand to his hip to undo the towel and experience just how disastrous the Full Monty would be. Just as Finn's fingers grazed the damp cloth, he heard the basement door slam open.

Finn snapped out of his little daze and quickly grasped his towel to keep it from falling down. He spun away from the mirror and pretended as if he had been getting his clothes out of the drawer, instead of staring at his half-naked body. Burt hustled down the stairs dressed in his dirty mechanic's uniform. "Oh Sorry, I didn't realize you were getting dressed" Burt apologized looking downward once he saw that his step-son was only half-way decent "I should have knocked".

Finn gave Burt a half-smile that was only partly forced. "Don't worry about it" He said shaking his head and he meant it, they were family at this point.

"Well I'll be out of your hair in a moment" Burt said as he crossed through the bedroom to a spare tool kit "I've just got to grab an extra wrench. I keep misplacing the damn thing." Finn nodded amiably. "Say what time did you get in last night? I was going to wait up for you but I fell asleep once it hit 11 o'clock."

"Yeah, I got back pretty late from hanging with the guys. I hope I didn't wake you and Mom." Finn answered apologetically.

"Oh no" Burt replied "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You looked like something was on your mind after your meeting with Will."

Finn sat down, falling back onto his bed as he felt his phone vibrating with another text from Puck. "Yeah, well we just found out the glee club is going to be shut down next year."

"Are you serious?" Burt exclaimed as he turned around with the wrench firmly in his hand "There's got to be something you guys can do about it."

Finn wanted to let out a depressed laugh but he didn't feel like talking about the idea of turning into a stripper for a night with his step-dad. So instead he solemnly said "It sucks but I don't think we have a lot of options".

Burt looked as sad as Finn felt when he heard this. After a brief awkward pause, he said "God that stinks. You know I never quite got the whole song and dance thing, but seeing how close it brought you and Kurt really meant a lot to me."

Finn quickly began blinking, and sat down looking at the thin layer of cloth covering his lap. He didn't know what to say. Burt always had this strange way of cutting through issues and getting to your heart in just one simple sentence. Maybe Finn needed his advice after all. "Hey" Finn began trying to figure out the least awkward possible way of wording this "Can I ask you a question?"

Burt nodded with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Shoot"

"Well…What if there was something I could do for Glee and it probably would work but it would be really embarrassing?" Finn asked, immediately regretting this course of action.

"Finn, I'm sorry but I have no other idea what you are talking about" Burt chuckled.

Finn could actually feel the blood rushing to his face as it turned bright red. Little beads of sweat were mixing with the residue left over from the shower on his back. Finn took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "It's called the Full Monty" He blurted out as he finally looked up, nervously waiting for some kind of reaction from his step-dad.

The reaction was not quite what he hoped for as Burt's chuckle turned into a full on belly laugh. "the full monty?" Burt sputtered "You mean, you want to get on stage in your birthday suit and dance around?"

Finn immediately looked backed down. "Yes, well no. I don't want to but all the guys have agreed to it and now I'm the one holding them back."

Burt made a drastic effort to keep a straight face "Well that's what they want to do, what do you want to do?"

"Both and neither. I can't imagine actually doing…that but I also can't imagine Glee ending."

"Don't tell your mom I said this" Burt paused to collect his thought "But you are a good guy Finn. I know you are a leader but you aren't obligated to do anything you are uncomfortable with. You just have to ask yourself, what will make you sleep at night? Not doing something unbearably embarrassing for a night or making an honest attempt to save glee?"

Finn began nodding along with these words as he processed their full meaning. "Thanks" he said sincerely, he knew he was lucky to have a guy like Burt in his life. He had to suppress a chuckle of his own as he realized the ridiculousness of the situation, himself having a mini-crisis as he sat half-naked talking to a grown man who had been a stranger to him just a few years ago. Burt however just gave a little nod, turned around and soldiered back up the stairs and out of the basement.

As soon as he heard the door close, Finn stood back up and walked back over to his prior spot in front of the mirror. He felt his phone buzzing in his hand with another message from Puck calling him out on having some modesty last night, but Finn was too distracted from the message by the reflection in his mirror. Finn stared at himself, but he no longer saw lanky arms, a doughy stomach or messy hair. Instead, he saw two mischievously twinkling eyes and a smirk. He turned his attention to his phone and readjusted his legs to a firmer and more confident stance. His limp, damp towel began slipping from his waist before falling to his feet leaving Finn naked in the middle of the basement but he was too busy typing out a text to pay any attention to that.

To: Puck, Mike, Sam

I'm in


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn pulled into the driveway of a large house that sat in the middle of a swanky suburban neighborhood, far nicer than what he was used to. _This can't be right _he thought as he looked over the pristine white walls, large glass windows and carefully placed row of petunias leading to the door. Finn pulled his phone out of his jean pocket to double check that the address Puck gave him matched the numbers on the mailbox. Finn gave a little shrug and stepped out of his car gently closing the door behind him. He took a moment to readjust his flannel shirt and jacket before bending down so that he could get a glimpse of himself in his car's side mirror. He gave his hair a quick run through with his fingers so that it looked a little messy and ragged but in a cool way. Finn straightened back up and began walking up past the flowers to the house's door, his boots made a heavy thud with every step. _I shouldn't be this nervous just for a meeting with the guys _Finn tried to tell himself but he could already feel sweat building up in his armpits. He knocked on the oak door quickly and stepped back waiting for a response. After a few seconds of silence Finn knocked again, but still nothing. Finn looked around nervously, he didn't want to just burst into a house he had never been in before. Finn briefly debated whether he should call Puck to confirm their plans but he could see Sam's car parked by the curb just past the house so this must be the right place. Finn sighed he knew he was just trying to delay the meeting he was going to. So he put his hand on the doorknob and pushed it open.

As Finn walked into the house, he was immediately struck by two things. The first, was how unbelievably nice this house was. Solid oak floors, colorful paintings of flowers on the walls and stainless steel appliances everywhere. It was enough to make Finn feel a little nervous, like he was in of those houses from the glossy magazines his mom would pick up at the supermarket. The second thing to greet Finn was the rowdy welcome from Puck, Mike and Sam who were sitting on a leather seat and sofa. Puck stood up from his chair and began jokingly applauding Finn "There he is the man of the hour". Finn had to chuckle at that and headed over to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Finn apologized.

"Oh no worries! We're just glad you could join us after all" Sam said with a boyish smile from his position on the sofa next to Mike.

Finn sat down in a fancy armchair that was opposite from them. He gave another marveling look at the inside of the house. "Puck what the hell are you doing in a place like this?" He asked incredulously.

Puck slouched back into his chair with a smug look on his. "Oh this?" He said feigning casualness "Just my new place. You like it?"

Finn's jaw dropped upon "This is your place?" he asked still incredulous.

"Well not exactly" Puck confessed "Since I was back in town I figured I would start my pool cleaning business back again to make some quick cash. Well, sweet little Carla was more than eager for my services but she currently is in Aruba trying to find herself. So she asked me to do a little house sitting for her. Not my house but still a pretty sweet deal. It's nicer than any place I could get, I get paid and since no one else is hear I can spend all day eating cereal and walking around in my underwear."

"Well, it's nice to see you put some clothes on for company today" Finn joked, Puck responded with a little shrug.

"Anyway, speaking of using our bodies for business." Sam interrupted determined to sway the conversation back to the actual matters of importance "Now that we are all on board we need to hammer out the details for the show. I spoke to Dana the manager at Lima's male strip club…"

"Lima has a male strip club?" Mike interrupted, more shocked than disgusted.

"Yeah, the Pickle joint" Sam continued over Mike's eye rolls. "Anyway, she is friends with my former manager and agreed to help us out. Dana said she would let us use the Pickle Joint for our show in two weeks."

"She is just letting us take over because…" Puck began suspiciously.

"Yep, apparently all the women who own strip clubs have a habit of sticking together and my old boss put in a good word for us." Sam said clearly annoyed at all the interruptions and lack of excitement he was getting "Guys, I don't think you realize just how huge this is. We have an actual club we can dance at and we get to keep nearly all of the profit!"

"So what cut of the money do we get?" Puck asked, immediately trying to calculate the dollar and cents in his head.

"A pretty sweet deal!" Sam replied eagerly "A lot of these clubs occasionally let other people perform for charity functions and since Glee Club is a non-profit high school arts program Dana is counting our mission as charity, so we could keep nearly all the money we raise. We get the $12 cover charge everyone plays and every bit of the tips we get, which if I do say so myself will be pretty impressive." Sam ended his sentence by jokingly gesturing to his grey t-shirt, which clung to his chest so tightly that you could see the outline of each one of the defined muscles.

"Well, I'm not thrilled at the thought of my nakedness being counted as charity" Puck confessed jokingly. As soon as Puck said that Finn let out a little groan before he even realized what he was doing causing everyone to stare at him startled. Finn quickly looked back down at his lap and tried to play it off by faux-coughing. "But…" Puck continued, still cautiously eying Finn "That's a pretty nice bargain."

"I know!" Sam said excitedly like some puppy "I figure we probably can get two hundred people to come out for our show and that's gonna be $2,400 right there at least. Plus tips and let me tell you the ladies love to tip at these charity strip teases. They got to gawk over the young hot guys they don't have at home and they can feel good about themselves for helping a charity." All the guys chuckled at that thought.

Mike began to think aloud "Okay well that all sounds good, but that means we have thirteen days to go from us to a professional all male revue."

"Yeah" Finn said, speaking for the first time at their little meeting "Do you think we are going to be able to pull this off?" Finn sounded as if he was trying to come off as casual and aloof but he just read as nervous.

Sam learned forward off the couch and stared uncomfortably into Finn's eyes making him blush. Sam's deep blue eyes looked like pools of pure empathy and understanding. "Hey" he said softly "I know you guys and I can tell this is going to be great." Finn nodded, hoping Sam would stop staring at him but truthfully he did feel better. "Now I'm not going to lie" Sam continued to the room as a whole "we do have a lot of work to do, but it shouldn't be too bad if we divide it all up."

"Okay, what can we do to help?" Finn asked earnestly. He was still undoubtedly nervous but he could never stand letting his friends down. Puck, Mike and Sam all smiled at the fact that Finn was finally coming out of his daze and resuming his role as their de facto leader.

"Well since you asked…" Sam said as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his paper "I'm the only one with stripper experience here so I can take care of talking to Dana and making sure everything is all set up for us. We are going to have to hold a few dance lessons next week so we can all learn the choreography. I figure Mike and I can lead those and figure out the routine. Mike can teach you guys about stretching, and finding the rhythm and I will teach you guys about how to take your clothes off and being naked on a stage. That sound good?" Mike quickly nodded and began figuring out how to transfer his years of ballet and hip-hop training to a strip tease. "Now Puck…" Sam continued.

"Sorry guys" Puck interrupted him "I don't think I can teach you all how to be sexy badasses. That's just something you are born with."

"Oh no, what ever will we do without you" Finn said sarcastically, laughing at his own joke. Puck glowered at him, which only made Finn laugh harder.

"Anyway, there are other things you can do" Sam smiled as Puck returned his attention to him "Nobody knows more rich women in Lima county than you do. We need you to drum up some business for us. Let all of your old pool cleaning clients know what we are doing and that tips are encouraged. Maybe a flyer or two around town wouldn't hurt."

Puck nodded "Alright, I can do that"

"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed "So that leaves us pretty much all set. We can all get out of Puck's hair and start working out or just getting ready for the show. Oh, and Finn!" Sam said as if he suddenly remembered he had given a task to everyone but the former Glee quarterback "I am getting outfits from Dana for us. They are going to be cleaned so they aren't dirty, sweaty and covered in glitter when we have to wear them. So in a few days could you pick them up from the dry cleaners by the Lima plaza?"

Before Finn could nod his head, Puck cut in "Laundry duty? That's the biggest busy work I've ever heard."

"Hey" Finn shot back "You should be thanking me for getting you some clothes. Without it you'd all be walking out on stage butt naked. You want that?" he asked defiantly before noticing Puck's incredulous stare directed towards him. "Well that's the whole point I suppose…" Finn finished as Puck leaned back into his leather chair and let out a deep belly laugh. "Shut up!" Finn said, feeling his own shoulders shake as he began laughing too. Finn looked through his eyes that were now tearing up as a result of all that laughter to the three faces that were howling in front of him and he realized this was the first time since Mr. Schuester had told him glee club might be cancelled that he was actually having fun. Finn stood up, lifting himself out of his comfy seat. He leaned forward as the other guys did the same motion forming a hurdle like they used to do on a nearly daily basis in high school. Finn spoke softly, his shoulders touching Puck on one side and Mike on the other "Alright, here we go guys. Glee club on the three."

He stuck his hand in the middle of their circle as the other guys put their hands on top of his "One...two...three... Glee Club!" they all shouted as they threw their hands up in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days passed by fairly uneventfully for Finn. Unlike the other three guys, he did not have a long list of chores to do for the strip show. No negotiations with strip club owners, no planning dance steps, no advertising to local cougars. The only work Finn had done so far was stepping up his exercise regimen and swapping out his normal hearty lunch for a salad to keep his body in shape. So Finn had made sacrifices of his own kind.

With the show now only ten days away, Mike had begun to get a little stressed out about their lack of preparedness and had scheduled their first dance practice for later that night. The thought of dance practice normally made Finn get a small knot in his stomach and he would have thought that this one in particular would have made his entire body feel knotted up, but ever since the guy's last meeting he couldn't help but realize just how ludicrous the whole situation was. Granted, Finn still wanted to groan whenever he thought about it too much so he decided it was best to keep busy and his mind off the looks on everyone's faces when they find out about his debut as a stripper. Finn decided to kill two birds with one stone by keeping himself occupied and picking up the clothes Sam had picked out for them. Finn stood dully waiting in line in the middle of Rita's Dry Cleaners. He had passed this store by nearly a thousand times with his mom when she was making her weekly trip to the grocery stores, but they had never once gone inside. Now Finn could see why, it had an obnoxious smell of cleaning chemicals and the walls were all depressingly white.

Finn mindlessly hummed a line from one of the many Journey songs that seemed to constantly be stuck in his head. He was next in line to the counter, but then again it had seemed like that for the past ten minutes. Finn glanced around the place, casually sneaking looks at the girl in front of him who was waiting on her laundry from the cashier. He was trying not to be creepy and stare, but this girl was drop dead gorgeous. She had thick wavy chestnut hair that fell midway down her back. Finn guessed she was a few years older than him, but he was eagerly waiting for her to turn around and head out so he could get a full look at her. She looked as if she was about to go clubbing. The mystery girl wore shiny silver high heels, her bare legs rested against the counter and rose all the way up to a tight leather mini skirt that hugger her hips. Finn's eyes rose up to her black tube top that started a full three inches of bare skin from her skirt. _Poor girl, she must be freezing _Finn thought _well it makes sense she is at a dry cleaners because it doesn't look like she has a lot of clothes. _He chuckled at his own joke and wished Puck were here so that someone could hear that moment of cleverness. He suddenly noticed that the girl had paid her bill and was now holding her clothes in a dry cleaning bag. She turned around suddenly, Finn quickly looked away so she wouldn't be creeped out when he noticed that she had paused mid-stride. Finn slowly looked over at her, her exposed skin and her beautiful green eyes. The mystery girl's eyes scanned Finn's body up and down twice. Finn could barely contain his surprise at the turning tables at play here. The girl's glances finally settled on Finn's face when she made eye contact for a few seconds before winking and sauntering out of the cleaners. Finn could feel his eyes widen and a smile rapidly appearing on his face. He stood in a daze as he watched the girl walked away from him…

"Hello! How can I help you today?" the cashier asked, snapping Finn out of the fantasy that was racing through his mind.

"Oh yes" Finn mumbled as he stepped forward and tried to regain some sense of cool composure. He looked into the face of the middle-aged woman, who he assumed was Rita. She was a pudgy woman who seemed pleasant, or at least Finn assumed so because she was beaming to a bizarre extent at him. "I'm here to pick up some clothes. Well obviously…" Finn chuckled self-deprecatingly at his misstep but he was drowned out by Rita's loud laughter. Finn was again taken by surprise for the second time in the cleaners, as Rita continued to smile unnervingly at Finn. "Here, I have this receipt" Finn told her as he fished a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket that Sam had given him earlier. Rita snatched it from him with her tacky long red nails that scratched Finn's palm. She gave him one last smile before turning around to the heaps of clean clothing in back. _Wow, working out has really done me some good_ Finn smugly thought to himself.

"Alrighty, Here you go!" Rita chimed in a nearly sing-song tone as she handed him his dry cleaning bag across the counter "that will be $12.95."

"Thanks" Finn replied trying to match half her enthusiasm. He grabbed the bag and handed her a $20. Rita opened up the cash register to pull out change for him. Finn began to peek in the bag trying to see what kind of outfits had deemed fit for them. The clothes seemed pretty standard to Finn: a white button down shirt, black trousers that seemed to be made out of a strange fabric and white boxers. Finn moved the bag to his side when he saw a glimpse of red amidst the clothes. Finn held the bag up trying to figure out what that red was. When he saw it he groaned. Inside the bag were four pairs of small, shiny red underwear. Oh God not even underwear, these were thongs.

"Pretty exciting stuff!" Rita exclaimed as she handed over the change to Finn with a big grin on her. Finn instantly felt his face turn as bright red as the underwear in his hand. He turned the bag so that the glittery undies weren't showing. He nodded nervously hoping she was only referring to the seemingly fancy clothes. "Have a good night. I'll be seeing you soon!" Rita giggled.

_God this lady is creepy_ Finn thought, but he tried his best to give her a sincere smile and hide the confusion he was feeling. He turned around and began to head out of the cleaners, eager to end that awkward encounter. He pushed his way through the door with the clothing bag in tow, when he saw a bright yellow poster haphazardly taped to the glass window next to the doorway. Finn spun around and zoned all of his attention onto the sign. As soon as he saw the title of the poster, he felt his face go from bright red to a stark pale color.

** The Glee-Full Monty **

** Naked meets Charity **

However, that wasn't the most embarrassing part of this little display. At the bottom of the sign right above where Puck had put all the details of when and where the show would be, were cut-out pictures of Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck's smiling faces with words like NAKED, HOT and BARE written all around them. Finn suddenly realized why that sexy mystery girl and overzealous Rita were so interested in him today. He had just been branded as a stripper for all of Lima to see. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and immediately started texting Puck.

Finn: Hey, I just saw the poster you put up in Lima Plaza…

Puck: Yeah, you liked that? I thought we should put our best assets forward. Ladies will be banging down the door for us.

Finn: It's great. I just wish you didn't put it where my Mom and all of her friends shop.

Puck: oh

Puck: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Finn had been meaning to tell his mom about the strip tease, but he hadn't gotten around to it. Oddly enough, it's hard to find the right moment to tell your mom that you are going to begin a career as a local stripper. Finn had vaguely been hoping that Burt would tell her and soften the blow or maybe she would win some local raffle and go on a sudden cruise for the next two weeks so that she would never find out about show. However as he pulled into his driveway he knew that ship had sailed figuratively speaking. His mom had gone to get groceries just a few hours ago and she had a horrible habit of meandering and reading every local advertisement in the hopes of finding coupons.

Finn walked up to his home's front door, again feeling like he wasn't ready for a conversation of this awkward magnitude with his mom. He gently turned the brass doorknob and slowly eased the door open in order to avoid too many creaks. He squeezed inside and gently closed the door behind him. He suddenly was very grateful that he had left the wrinkled clothing bag in the car or else he would have made a racket. Finn stepped out of his shoes and left them by the door. Now he was free to tiptoe over to the basement door and then he would be able to spend the rest of the night alone downstairs and he could handle talking to his mom tomorrow morning. He began slowly stepping toward the door, he had to be careful because he could hear an infomercial for hoses blaring in the living room. He was almost there…Clang! One of Finn's long legs bumped into a wooden chair causing it to fall over colliding with the wooden floor. Finn silently cursed his lankiness as he bent over to pick the chair back up.

"Finn? Is that you" Finn heard his mother shout as the TV turned off and two sets of feet began to trod over to him.

"Yes, Mom" Finn answered, dread in each of those syllables. The kitchen door swung open as Carol barged in with Burt in toll.

"Well you wouldn't believe what I found at the grocery store today" Carol exclaimed holding up an orange sheet of paper that Finn recognized as Puck's handiwork.

"Okay I can explain" Finn told her. He was desperately trying to read her face to tell how upset she was. Finn detected a lot of confusion and surprise with some possible anger hidden in there.

"Well I'd hope so" Carol replied as she gestured emphatically. Burt looked as if he was holding in laughter as he looked down at his feet.

"Listen" Finn began cautiously "We just found out that Glee lost all their funding and that means they aren't going to be able to continue next year. So the guys got together and I just felt like we had to do something to raise some money and save it."

Carol's eyebrows shot upwards "So you decided to do a strip show?"

"well that part wasn't my idea. Sam suggested it." Finn muttered passing the blame.

"Have you thought this through Honey?" Carol asked exasperatedly "I mean do you really want to dance nude on stage for a bunch of strangers." She whispered the last sentence as if it was one big secret.

"Believe me mom, I have thought about this more than you could imagine." Finn explained "But this is Glee Club! You know how much it has given me and helped me over the past few years. I mean you are always saying that I need to step up and take on some responsibility." Finn paused waiting for a reaction from his mom but she just closed her eyes and rubbed her forward. "Well, are you mad?" he ventured nervously.

His mom again paused for a moment before opening her mouth "No of course, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised. I mean last summer you made me return a bathing suit because it was too tight and now I'm seeing signs around town saying you are going to be dancing around naked."

Burt stepped forward, put his arms around his wife and gently hugged her waist. "You know kids do crazy things when they are young. We should just be happy that Finn's crazy phase happens to involve helping others."

Carol leaned back into her husband's embrace. "I know" she murmured "It's just a lot to comprehend. I mean what am I supposed to do? Should we go and support him?"

"No!" Finn blurted out, nearly shouting "I'm going to be naked. You shouldn't see that."

"Oh please" Carol laughed "I have seen you naked more times than I can count."

"Yeah, it's not nearly the same thing" Finn groaned as he headed down the staircases into his bedroom. Well that conversation went better than he had hoped…or worse Finn wasn't quite sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Okay that was… better" Sam said after pausing for a moment to find just the right word to describe their latest dance practice. The guys had just completed their final run-through of their strip tease performance. Puck had graciously volunteered his temporary cougar's home for the dance training. The other guys eagerly jumped at his offer since the living room was spacious enough for them to practice and they didn't want to risk one of their parents or siblings walking in on them while they were rehearsing. The fully polished end result would be embarrassing enough, they certainly did not need someone seeing it while they were tripping and messing up the steps.

The guys all stepped out of their end poses and hurried to the outskirts of the room where all the clothing they had thrown off during the rehearsal had fallen. It was a comically bizarre sight. Four grown muscular men wearing glimmering scarlet underwear in a house full of high end artwork and designer furniture. Sam grabbed his water bottle before he put his pants on. The other guys were still embarrassed at the thought of wearing the underwear but it barely registered in Sam's mind anymore, he was just so used to it. He closed his eyes and took an eager swig of water, some of it dripping down and falling onto his bare chest. The drops traveled downward following the curves and indents of his chiseled abs. He absentmindedly wiped it away with his spare hand. He probably should have been paying attention to the fact that he was leisurely half-naked in a stranger's house but he was lost in thought going over the details of their rehearsal. They had already been practicing for the past nine days and it was true they had come a far way but the show was tomorrow and there were still a lot of flaws left. Mike knew all the steps and had the movements down better than Sam did, but whenever he took some of his clothing off he looked stiff, awkward and like he wished he were anywhere else. Sam was infinitely grateful Puck was here, he was not the best dancer but he was the only one who looked like he was having fun and he could joke around with. Puck had the dance down pretty well but hadn't quite mastered the body rolls and timing and if anyone else made a mistake then all bets were off. And then there was Finn… God bless him. He was trying, it was painfully obvious that he was trying. Finn just lumbered through the dance steps, making the wrong moves half the time and bumping into whoever was next to him. Of course, that was nothing compared to his face, which read as a severe mixture of dread, discomfort and constipation. "Well do we want to try that again?" Sam asked tentatively. None of the guys looked at him, which he knew was either because the guys were mentally done at that point or that he was basically naked except for a little pouch and some string.

"Sorry, but I think I need a break" Mike said as he slid on his trousers. He collapsed back into the couch and bent over to rub his heels, which were still store from all the times Finn had stepped on them.

"Yeah, we ran through it at least six times. I think that's enough." Puck stated. Although it was pretty obvious that Puck didn't want to do it anymore since he had opted to throw on his own t-shirt, instead of the dress shirt. He tried to pull down his Ramones' T-shirt a little more but it barely went past the top of his thong. He suddenly became very glad that Mike had closed the curtains or else everyone passing by on the street would get a lovely view of his ass and that show was no longer free.

Finn had already tossed his clothes back on by the time everyone was half-dressed, except for Sam who was still one-tenth of the way dressed. "I could use a bit of a break too. I really think we are really getting a hang of it." Finn said optimistically as all the guys avoided eye contact"I'm just wondering, we still haven't done the full monty. I mean in practices we always just go down to our underwear and we kind of act out the rest. I'm fine not going whole hog for fun but shouldn't we practice?"

"I don't think so" Sam replied. He spun around to answer Finn, turning his back to Puck. Puck winced since while the underwear was skimpy all around, it did do an alright job of covering Sam's groin in the front, it didn't do much for the back. The thong might be alright for Finn and Mike, but it didn't cover a bubble butt like Sam and Puck had. In fact, both of Sam's butt cheeks were hanging out on full display not that Sam seemed to mind. Puck was especially bothered by this not just because his friend's toned ass was directly eye level but because he knew he was just as visible as Sam must be. "People are coming because it is an amateur show. That way when we tear our undies off, it's going to feel electric and exciting. Then the women are going to make it rain on us like crazy."

"Okay" Finn nodded along "I'm going to bathroom. I'm going to change into some underwear that's a little less uncomfortable." He walked gingerly out of the room. The guys all paused and waited until the heard the bathroom door firmly close.

"We got to talk about Finn." Mike whispered as he stood up as he put on his white shirt and began buttoning it up, covering his spectacularly sculpted abs.

"Yeah, the kid's a disaster" Puck murmured angrily under his breath before stepping into his pants.

"He'd be alright if he could just get over his nerves" Sam said.

"Well, how does that happen? The show is tomorrow, he doesn't have a lot of time left to figure it out." Mike asked his voice full of tension.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get him ready." Puck said.

Sam stared at him curiously with his big blue eyes. "Are you sure? That's a lot of work."

Puck nodded to himself "Yeah I can do it. I just need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Put some damn clothing on Sam!"

"Why? Does my body intimidate you?" Sam posed dramatically, flexing to highlight his muscled frame.

"Not exactly. One of your balls just popped out."

Sam's hands immediately shot down to readjust himself. "Woops, I thought I was feeling an unusually strong breeze down there." After that Sam quickly threw on all of his clothing without much any complaint. Even he was a little embarrassed by his rogue testicle. He and Mike made a beeline out of the home with all their stuff before they had to deal with Finn's dancing anymore. Puck just heard their cars pull out of the driveway when Finn sauntered back into the living room.

"Did Mike and Sam head out already?" Finn asked curiously.

"Yeah they did. They wanted to rest up for the show." Puck said, quickly thinking on his feet. "Anyway I'm beat from that rehearsal. I was thinking we could order a pizza, drink a little and just chill here."

"Sure" Finn shrugged "a few beers sounds great right about now."

Puck smiled and nodded with as innocent an expression as he could muster. Puck left the room and dialed the pizzeria a few streets over, ordering a large Meat Lover's Pizza. He slid his phone back into his jean pockets and casually looked over his shoulder to check on Finn who was sitting absentmindedly on the couch looking at his phone. Puck quickly stepped over to the thermostat and despite how warm it already was, cranked the dial up about ten more degrees.

A few hours later, the floor around the coach was littered with the discarded pizza box and eight or so empty beer bottles. Finn laughed and reached over for a fifth beer and cracked it open. He had forgotten just how much fun it was to hang out with Puck. It was almost midnight and he had barely even noticed that time had passed at all. The two were just hanging on the couch playing Call of Duty like they used to in high school. Puck slouched back into the seat and tossed his controller down in mock-frustration as he watched his player explode on the screen. Finn was drunk off his ass and he was still beating him handedly.

"Good Game" Finn leaned over and reached his hand over to Puck in a sign of good gamesmanship. Puck slapped the hand away and took another swig out of his bottle. They sat silently for a moment, listening to their own thoughts and the faint hum of the gaming console.

After a few moments, Puck broke the silence sounding like he was speaking off the cuff "So tomorrow's the big night, how are you feeling about it?"

Finn sleepily stared off into the distance in front of him. "I don't know, man… I mean it's fine…I'm ready."

"Wow, don't sound so excited there bud" Puck's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Finn rolled his eyes "Hey! I'm doing it, aren't I?" He shot back defensively.

"Yeah but it's not a bad thing. You are acting like you are going to have your head chopped off tomorrow. We are doing a little dance, that's it. The world isn't ending or anything."

"I know. I know. It's just a little weird for me." Finn murmured "I'm not exactly used to this kind of thing. I mean I know it's dumb but I've always been a little…touchy about my body. This is just a little harder for me than you guys."

Now it was Puck's turn to roll his eyes. He was making a conscientious effort to encourage Finn tonight, but that comment just pissed him off. "You think this is easy for me and Mike. I'm just as used to this as you are."

Finn looked up at Puck and blinked slowly "So are you scared?"

"Hey Puckerman isn't scared of anything" he shot back before softening his tone "I'm just saying I think this type of thing is a little weird no matter how good looking I am."

Finn hung his head low for a moment. He had spent the past two weeks being a nervous wreck and obsessing over how it would go for him, but he never had thought to ask Puck how he was feeling. "Sorry, I didn't even think of that" he muttered guiltily.

"Don't worry about it" Puck waved Finn's concerns aside "I'll be fine…no fan-freaking-tastic. Besides, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for Glee."

"God, I can't even imagine what Mckinley would be like without Glee." The guys were normally not this open and honest with each other but something about the combination of the night air, nerves and beer were having that effect on them.

"Me neither. So hey I'd do anything for those kids. Never mind, what I have to do." Puck said cockily.

Finn laughed and sat up, starting to feel more awake and full of energy. "Yeah! That's exactly right! I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to fail Mr. Schue and those kids…still a little weird though."

Puck inched forward until he was on the edge of couch cushion. "Nah, I think we are looking at this all the wrong way. I mean we are acting like we are dreary old guys. We are out of high school and in our primes. This is our one chance we can be as young and stupid as we want without looking like immature assholes. We should be running this show not sulking in the corner."

"Hey I never sulked!" Puck shot Finn a dubious look. "Okay, maybe a little. So what do we do?"

"I'll tell you. We should get on that stage and shake ourselves like the hot badasses we are."

"Yay!" Finn interrupted, overflowing with excitement as he shot up "God I feel ready!"

Puck jumped up and slapped him on his back "Atta boy!" he cheered, wondering if this attitude was going to stick or just slip away when Finn's drunkenness wore of. _Nah, I got to find a way to make this last til tomorrow._

Finn swayed back and forth as he stuffed his hand into his pocket looking for his keys. "I should head out of here."

"Wow, slow down there bud. It's going to be a little while before you are good to drive. Just chill here and do something to sober up…" Puck let his last suggestion linger in the air.

"Yeah that's probably smart." Finn nodded a little too long, as he swiped a line of sweat of his forehead. "God it's so hot in here."

"yeah, but what are you going to do about it?" Again the last line hung in the air.

Finn breathed heavily and looked around when an idea popped into his head. "Hey can we use the pool?"

Puck fought hard to repress a chuckle as his plan unfolded, luckily Finn was too drunk to catch up on this. "That sounds fantastic. Let's jump in."

"Awesome!" Finn said as he followed Puck out of the living room towards the backyard. "should we grab some of your suits. I mean I've got my briefs on but you…"

"Don't worry about it" Puck quickly blurted out cutting him off, Finn shrugged. Puck walked across the living room and slid the glass door open and stumbled into the yard. Like the rest of the house, the backyard was beautiful with a cement patio, high fences that completely blocked the neighbors from view and Puck's pride and joy, the pool. The pool was sunk deep into the cement and was light up with colored LED lights that rang along the edge of the pool. So even though it was nearly pitch black outside, the yard was illuminated with a faint purple light. Puck peeled his socks of and tossed them into a pile, as Finn admired the pool. By the time he turned around, Puck's shirt was off and atop the pile of clothes. The pool lights flickered across his muscular chest. Finn followed suit, stumbling as he hoped on foot to take his sock off before jumping to his other foot and getting his other sock off. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall haphazardly to the ground. Puck stepped out of his jeans as Finn was fumbling with his belt buckle. The purple light reflected and shone on all of the glitter on Puck's underwear. Finn opened his mouth as he took his jeans off, trying to think of a joke to make when before he could think of anything Puck had grabbed the waistband of the g-string and took them off.

"Woah there" Finn blustered as he turned away from his now naked friend.

"What? I can't jump in in that" he gestured towards the discarded thong "I don't want to have to clean up bits of stripper glitter." He said all of this strikingly casual as if his cock wasn't dangling halfway done his thighs.

Finn felt himself blushing, unsure of how to react. He had seen Puck undress and quick glimpses of his body before in the locker room before but that was always brief with both of the guys looking at the ground or pretending it wasn't happening, but this was different. Puck was practically showing himself off and looked like he had just stepped out of some Playgirl Magazine centerfold. Puck stood in front of his friend running his hand through his Mohawk leaving himself totally exposed to Finn and anyone who might be peeking over the fence. It was dark but there was enough light to illuminate all of his features, the carefree look on his face, his muscular arms, chiseled stomach that descended in a perfect V-shape to his crotch and his thick legs. Puck walked past Finn so that his perfectly round ass was in view he stopped just in front of the pool to dip his toe in.

"Ooh that feels nice" he whispered. The pool lights shone against him causing Finn to only see the silhouette of his body and although he had his back turned towards Finn, the tip of Puck's cock could still be seen between his legs. "Well you coming?" he asked innocently to Finn who was awkwardly standing there one foot still in his jeans' pants' leg.

Finn stammered "I di..didn't realize you were going to be going naked."

"Yeah? Is something wrong with that?" Puck asked and without waiting for an answer strode over to the diving board. He climbed on and walked to the edge so he was just above the water. He began lazily bouncing up and down causing his cock to flop around with each jump.

"Puck! Put some clothes on, someone could see you!" Finn attempted to defiantly whisper, but it came out as hoarse shout.

Puck rose both of his arms in exasperation "So what?! God, you sound like an old grandmother you can't have any fun." He promptly dove in headfirst causing a mini-splash that reached Finn who was still standing dumbly on the patio.

"That's not true" Finn said defensively "I have plenty of fun, but jumping in a pool with a naked guy isn't really my idea of a good time."

Puck swam over to the shallow water, as he swam his backside rose to just an inch or so beneath the surface. Once he could stand, he placed his hands over his heart in mock-hurt. "Please you have been a wet blanket all week. Now get your ass and not a damn thing more in this pool."

Finn hesitated and weighed his options, which was especially difficult considering his addled state of mind. He did want to go swimming after all and he didn't want Puck to think he was chickening out on him. Plus, he'd only be naked for a few seconds then he would be covered by the water. Puck was navel-deep in the pool and the water was in fact blurring his body. You couldn't see too many specifics but you could certainly tell that he was naked. Finn began to feel his old boyish enthusiasm rising in himself again as he slipped his thumbs into his waistband preparing to pull his briefs of, but at the last moment he began to hesitate.

"Come on Hudson don't whimp out on me after I gave you that whole spiel on being young and dumb." Puck challenged. Finn smiled and nodded. It was true how many times would he be able to go skinny dipping in some cougar's mcmansion in the middle of a night? So Finn, whose prudishness was incapacitated by his drinking, yanked his briefs to the ground and threw them over his shoulder as Puck let out a little cheer. Finn streaked over to the pool and hastily cannon-balled in. The pool felt like a warm bathtub that completely enveloped his entire body as he sank to the bottom. He let go of his legs and kicked upwards, quickly springing to the surface. He shook his hair sending drops everywhere and took a greedy gasp of air.

"So how does it feel?" Puck inquired as he swam around along on the opposite end of the pool, again his butt breached the water's surface with each stroke.

Finn began laughing despite of himself "I gotta say. It feels pretty nice." He tread water just by the diving board. He suspiciously looked down at himself, suddenly wondering how exposed he was. Beneath the water his chest and legs were a little distorted, but he could still make out his crotch and he was sure Puck could too if he wanted to. Then again he didn't really care at the moment. He closed his eyes and dipped down under the surface letting out a stream of bubbles as he descended. He felt like he was being suspended until he felt the soles of his feet brush the bottom of the floor. He opened his eyes, squinting as the tinge of chlorine stung a little. He felt like he was just gently drifting lost in a lavender-tinted light. He looked down at his naked body. The tepid water was quickly sobering him up. Now that he wasn't stumbling drunk he began to become extremely aware of the fact that he was naked in a pool with his best friend. It occurred to him that he should have felt embarrassed, but he just felt so relaxed. He felt free and young…He felt the need for some air so he kicked off from the pool floor and gradually rose to the surface.

With his first breath of air he let out a laugh that seemed to fill the night air. Puck shot him a quizzical look that was practically asking for an explanation. Finn felt a boyish smile appear on his face "I'm naked" Finn said.

Puck laughed at Finn's enthusiasm and his explanation, which was unnecessary considering the fact that he had just seen his friend's bare ass jump into the pool. "Atta boy! I told you it was no big deal."

"You're right." Finn admitted "I mean I'm NAKED HERE!" Finn's excitement took over him as he shouted the last few words.

_I can't believe my plan actually worked _Puck smiled _Thank God, drunk Finn can be talked into anything. _ He was just thinking to himself this really couldn't have gone any better when he began to hear some grumbling commotion just over the fence. "What the heck is going on over there?" some senior sounding neighbor just shouted. Puck and Finn looked at each other nervously as their smiles instantly vanished. They instantly rushed over to the edge of the pool, lifted their bare butts out of the water and sprinted towards the house being in no state to fight or talk down the old man. Puck grabbed his clothes as he went, while Finn stumbled and nearly skinned every inch of his skin as he slid on the wet cement. Puck threw the sliding door open as he and Finn barreled through it. They closed the door and rushed over to a room without any large glass panels.

Finn breathed heavily, leaning on the marble kitchen counter for support. He shot Puck a dubious stare "So is that what you had in mind… when you told me we need to do something dumb and stupid?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Puck, Mike and Finn all sat anxiously in the dressing room of the Pickle Joint. It was only a few minutes before show time as evident by the dull roar of excited women that emanated from the strip club. Finn stood up and bounced on the balls of his feet trying to hype himself up. He was feeling better about the prospect of the full monty since last night but performing always made his stomach rumble. Puck pulled a bottle of Whiskey out of his bag and began to refill the four shot glasses on the table next to him. All four of the guys had already taken a number of drinks in order to shake their nerves and get their courage up. By Puck's estimation they were just one shot away from being in the perfect mental state to shake their asses for cash. The normally graceful Mike tripped over his feet as he walked over for his shot. Finn and Puck exchanged smirks, Mike was a bit of a lightweight but the more shots he took the more revved up he got so they wouldn't complain.

Sam bounded into the room with a look of pure excitement on his face, Finn rolled his eyes Sam was so clearly in his element here. "Guys, it is jammed pack out there! There's gotta be 250 women easily!"

Finn's eyebrows shot up near his hairline "That's like….3/4 of what we need."

"I know!" Sam replied "Now we just need to get some tips and Glee will be up and running next year."

"That's good" Mike said clearly making an effort to be ecstatic about the news. "So when do we go on?"

"Uh, in a few minutes" Sam answered after a quick glance at a nearby clock "We probably should start getting into position now." He started to head to the door.

"Hold on there, Sam" Puck interjected "Let's take a sec to celebrate." The guys crowded around him, each grabbing a whiskey-filled shot glass. They were certainly an odd sight. The guys were all dressed deceptively nicely. They were adorned with matching dress shoes, black trousers, white button-down shirts and black bowler hats. However, their classy appearance clashed with their surroundings, a dirty dressing room that had glitter and traces of baby oil on the tables and make-up counters. Puck took a moment to look each one of his buds in his eyes. "So are y'all ready for this?" Sam nodded vigorously as if this was a dumb question. Mike grimaced but nodded determinedly. Lastly Finn and Puck made eye contact. Puck scanned Finn's face searching for any remaining doubt and insecurity. Finn replied with a mischievous smile. "Well here goes" Puck said once he was satisfied, he began bringing the glass to his mouth.

"Wait, can I say something?" Finn interrupted looking over at Puck for approval, who nodded his permission. Finn took a shallow breath and continued "I just wanted to apologize to you guys for how whiny I have been over the past few weeks. No, it's true…" he held a hand up before anyone could interrupt "All I could think about was myself and how much I didn't want to do this, but I should have been thinking of you guys because no matter how nervous I was you were all there for me. Glee club has helped me out of some of the hardest times in my life over the past few years and it's my honor to do anything I can to help Glee." The guys all looked down and nodded along solemnly, the moment was becoming dangerously too sentimental. "Alright, let's have a toast before we go out there!"

"Alright, to cougars!" Puck shouted as he held his little glass up.

"To getting naked with your friends" Sam laughed, as Puck rolled his eyes.

"To Glee Club!" Mike cheered getting psyched up from Finn's little pep talk as usual.

"To being young and stupid!" Finn concluded. The four friends clinked their glasses together before tossing the whiskey down their throats. They made quick little grimaces over the bitter taste and looked up at each other. There was an energetic and electrifying quality to the air between them as they exchanged four boyish smiles. In unison they all turned around and eagerly bounded towards the dressing room door. Sam threw the door open with excitement and barreled through. The four guys ran towards the stage. For the first time the crowd full of women could see them and as soon as they could, they began cheering until the room was full of deafening roars. Finn's foot hit the stage and immediately he felt a strange sense of calm coming over him. This was no different from any glee club performance. This was for Glee after all. He could do this!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam, Puck, Finn and Mike all strode confidently onto the stage, they hit their marks and turned so their backs were facing the audience. They paused momentarily waiting for the music to come on.

_Baby take off your coat/real slow/Take off your shoes/I'll Take off your shoes _

As soon as the first beat began to echo through the club, the women stopped roaring and stared hungrily at the young men as they started their routine. In unison the four guys began to rock their backsides exaggeratedly back and forth. They repeated this movement until they all felt perfectly in groove with one another. Then, Sam spun around so he was facing the crowd who was beginning to roar again. The guys repeated the motion down the line until they all were facing out. Finn let a little gasp when he saw just how many women were there loudly clamoring over the prospect of seeing his body. Finn couldn't decide if he was feeling nervous or excited. He decided a little of both, as he hurried into the next move, which was following Sam as he thrusted his hips. First to the right, thrust…left thrust…right, thrust. Puck smirked as his audience screamed at each twitch of his pelvis. He relished the effect it always had over women. The guys all raised their hands to their collars as they began to take their dress shirts off. Finn tried to fumble his way through the buttons while trying to look at the audience with a halfway sexy expression on his face. The first few buttons struggled with him but after that he breezed through them as he got them all undone just a few seconds after the rest of the guys. Sam and Mike strode forward until they were at the front of the stage between Puck and Finn. Mike took advantage of his dance training and did an elegant spin, the air catching his shirt and blowing it open exposing his smooth chest. The women began yelling and reaching out to him. Finn wasn't sure if they were more excited for Mike or Sam. Those two clearly had the best abs of the group but Mike had a slimmer and toned look while Sam was more a beefcake-type of guy.

Sam grabbed the edges of the shirt and slowly pulled it back as he stared seductively at a woman just in front of him. He took it off and dramatically twirled it in his hand before defiantly tossing it down on the ground. The other guys followed suit and began to strike a few poses showing of the muscles they had been working on for all these years. Puck and Finn strutted forward until they were right next to Mike and Sam. Again the guys began to thrust together, except this time they were just a yard away from the crowd of women and they were bare-chested. Finn quickly looked over at the other guys and began to wonder whether the women were noticing how slight his abs seemed compared to them. After all, his arms and pecs weren't as thick as Puck's and his stomach was nowhere as ripped as Mike's or Sam's. Finn felt a wave of self-consciousness began to come over him again, when he looked out towards the audience to see if anyone was judging him. Almost immediately his nervous eyes fell on a gorgeous chestnut haired vixen, the girl from the dry cleaners, who bit her lip hungrily and winked at him. Finn felt his bravado began to rise as he winked cheekily back at her. His eyes shifted over across the crowd looking for the tacky Rita, in a few moments he saw her and gave her a flirty wink causing her to let out a high pitched squeal. Finn confidently grabbed his belt buckle and in one swipe undid it and tugged it out of his pants. The guys grabbed each end of their belt pulling it tight and bringing it behind their head, as the continued to sway their hips. The guys turned sideways and pulled their belts between their legs as the moved it back and forth as they thrusted along. By the time they dropped their belts to the stage floor, the woman were going wild reaching out their hands hoping to grab some piece of the action. The guys grabbed the waistband of their pants and waited for a moment to build up the excited. _Here goes _Finn thought _The first big reveal_. In one fluid motion the guys tore the rip-away pants off and tossed the heap of fabric over their shoulders, revealing four toned young guys standing infront of a salivating crowd wearing shoes, flimsy white boxers and their hats.

The guys all lowered to the stage floor. Finn looked over and saw Puck and Sam on their knees leaning forward as they were thrusting their pelvises downwards as handfuls of crumpled bills were being tossed on their backs. Finn knelt down and began to lean backwards, as group of ladies reached out grabbing at his thighs. One eager woman jumped forward, her fingertips grazed the edge of his boxers and slid down his leg. Finn inched backwards so that he wouldn't be pulled into the crowd. He moved his hips forward to the pleasure of the girls in front of him, who cheered and began hurling tips all over him. Dollar bills landed onto his chest and lap before sliding off with each of his humping motions. After a few moments and $20 later, Finn stood up out of his crouching motion and rose to his feet. He wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead, suddenly becoming aware of how hot it was the club. It felt like every inch of his exposed skin was covered in sweat, his boxers were now clinging to his thighs and buttockd, which would have concerned Finn but he knew they were about to come off anyways. All these guys bent forward slightly and grabbed the waistbands as if to pull them straight off, but briefly paused in that position. Sam looked up to the audience with mock-confusion, he raised his hands up repeatedly gesturing for the crowd to amp up their cheers and applause. The ladies' yells reached nearly deafening heights, so a now satisfied Sam brought his hands back to his underwear. The newly minted strippers began to yank their boxers down revealing 4 pairs of glimmering scarlet thongs.

Finn pulled the boxers over his feet, hobbling to keep his balance and not falling crotch-first into the ladies in front of him. Although they looked as if they wouldn't mind that right now. Puck was much better at taking his underwear off, and once he did he crumpled his boxers into his hand before tossing them deep into the crowd. Puck raised his hands over his head revealing his 99% naked toned body, the only coverage was the thin red scrap of fabric concealing the notable bulge of his groin. Puck let his hands slide down his abs and trickle over the thong string to the cheers of the ladies. Finn straightened up and decided to follow Puck's lead and throw the cheap boxers to a lucky girl in the audience. Finn initially raised his arm looking for the hot winking girl, but a more interesting idea popped into his head. He pivoted his body and threw his boxers over to Rita. The crumpled up boxers sailed into her direction and sure enough she leaped up and snatched it up, eager for her new sweaty souvenir. Finn suddenly became aware of the fact that he was almost entirely naked in front over 200 women. All he could think about was how loud the women were screaming for him and how good he felt right now. Finn felt a little mischievous and began to shake his hips, as the pouch of his thong flopped up and down dangerously. He laughed and brought a hand over it as he felt "Finn jr." was about to pop out of its enclosure ahead of schedule.

Puck, Mike and Finn all turned around and began to walk slowly to the back of the stage exposing their butts for the crowd. They were all wearing thongs, but that offered more than a thin string of coverage leaving their cheeks totally exposed to 400 hungry eyes. Luckily, most of the eyes were now set on Sam, who was in his element. He turned around and began to gyrate his backside. Finn had always known how much of a bubble butt Sam had from their days in the locker room, but he was surprised to notice just how plump it looked right now. With every rapid twitch of his hips, Sam's cheeks would shake and bounce in every direction. The women below him roared as the reached forward trying to touch his juicy ass. Finn let out a little snicker seeing one of his best friends in such a ridiculous position, when Puck leaned over and gave him a firm smack across his backside, which wasn't part of the routine. Finn winced, instinctively brought his hands back and began to rub his sore butt as Puck laughed heartily. The three guys at the back of the stage began to rock their backsides back and forth. Finn couldn't help but laugh as he saw Mike, who had a tight but small butt, drunkenly move his ass with such gusto that it looked like he might fall over at any second.

They all turned again and strutted forward to join Sam at the front of the stage. The four guys grabbed their hats, brought it down past their chests and let it rest covering their skimpy red G-strings. Finn took a deep breath and exchanged an anticipatory glance with Mike, alright he comes the big movement. Finn reached down, grabbing one of the strings of his thong. Sam went first, pulling on the underwear so that the strings in back snapped and his thong came straight off. His hat continued to cover his most valuable assets, but there was no doubt that he was no standing butt naked on stage in nothing but a pair of nice shoes. Of course, no one was looking at his shoes. They were all too busy devouring every other detail of his body from his long blond hair, his plump lips, strong jaw, body-builder physique and thick thighs that transitioned toward his big butt. Sam posed dramatically like an over-sexualized greek statue when Puck took his turn. Puck gave a naughty smile to the crowd as he tore is thong straight off his body. He looked similar to how he was last night when he was walking around on his cougar's patio naked. The only real difference was that his posture now was far cockier than it was last night. Puck smiled broadly at everyone in the crowd who was clamoring for his body, he was living in the attention. It was now Finn's turn, he breathed in and decided to go for it, any ounce of self-doubt he had was bearing overwhelmed by the adrenaline that was pulsing through his veins right now. In one fluid motion he pulled the g-string off, feeling one of the strings snap across his backside as it broke. Finn felt the warm air breeze through his midriff as he stood butt-naked spare a strategically placed hat in a crowd full of insatiable women. As the ladies cheered suddenly he was rushed with a wave of self-esteem as he looked down at his body that was eliciting such a hungry response, from his slight abs, pecs and even his round little ass. He smiled and waggled his hat a little causing the crowd to roar even louder. He repositioned himself smirking and looked over for Mike to take his turn. Mike took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let out a little defiant yell as he yanked his thong brazenly off. Finn laughed as Mike's defiant action had caused his hat to flop forward giving Finn a brief glimpse of his cock, which fell over half-way down his thigh. Finn arched his eyebrow at the length _Good for Mike_ Finn thought.

The guys all spun around and rocked left to right, giving the women a lovely view of their bare asses. Finn wondered whose butt the ladies preferred, Mike's toned small ass, Puck's glorious bubble butt, Sam's juicy backside or his own ass, which admittedly was smaller and less toned but maybe the ladies liked how it jiggled. Finn imagined just how many women were ogling his completely bare back right now and was strangely intrigued as he and the guys turned to face the crowd. They continued to rock back and forth, with their hands now on the brims of their hats that were cozily hiding their crotches at least for the moment. Finn looked to his left and smiled at Mike reassuring him, he looked right and smiled at Sam and Puck who waggled his eyebrows as if to say "Let's go!". They moved their hips to the rhythm as the last line of the songs began to play and the ladies had nearly emptied the contents of their purses, although a few shrewd cougars were still clutching some big bills waiting for the big reveal. The guys made their moves and threw their hearts haphazardly across the stage revealing their naked bodies. Finn raised his arm, sensing hundreds of eyes pouring over every inch of his skin and lingering on his exposed cock. He closed his eyes for a moment taking in the uproarious applause and the feeling of wadded up bills bouncing of his chest and thighs. A moment later, that lights went off as the women cried for an encore but they guys had accomplished their mission and ecstatically bounded in their birthday suits off of the stage and into the dressing room.

The guys entered the dressing room, which although empty of the crowd was well-lit and covered in mirrors that provide a reflection of their bare butts and dangling cocks. Mike strode ahead of the other guys as he crossed the room towards the stack of towels waiting for them.

"Hey" Finn called out, as he grabbed the whiskey bottle that was almost empty "One last shot?". Puck laughed at this suggestion and clapped his hands, leaving his body uncovered.

"Why the hell not?" Sam cheered "No use covering up, everything is out in the open now." He gestured to Mike, who let his hand fall away from his groin after all he certainly didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. The guys all huddled together as Puck and Finn handed out an overflowing shot glass to each of them.

"Alright" Finn began as he raised his glass "To one hell of a young and stupid memory!" The other guys cheered before swallowing the last drops of whiskey. Puck slapped Finn on the back and Sam side hugged Mike and Finn their bare thighs bumping into each other's, cocks swinging haphazardly.

"Okay, this is officially getting too much for me. Y'all need to put some damn clothes on before this gets any weirder." Puck laughed as he reached over for a towel.

"What's a matter? Embarrassed by a little nudity?" Finn jeered, with his hands on his hips and his body proudly out for everyone to see.


End file.
